


Until We Meet Again

by skadaddle0skadoodle



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: I mean, Other, but read it however you want, i guess, its not a slash fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skadaddle0skadoodle/pseuds/skadaddle0skadoodle
Summary: uh hey this is really short and pretty bad writing, but if you like it let me know





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> hey y’all hope ya like it, it was inspired by “Dear Happy,” by dodie

Deceit winced at the muffled sobs making their way through the door to Patton’s room. Shifting his weight to open it, he hesitated before speaking. “Patton. Are you.. ok?” 

Patton jumped a little, startled. “Hey kiddo, I’m fine- oh, hi Deceit.”

“You know this isn’t healthy. Stop lying to yourself.”

“They’re not lies.”

“Then why am I here? You lie to yourself, I show up. You know the drill.”

Patton paused. “They’re not... all lies. They don’t care, Dee.”

Deceit closed the door softly with a light click. Shuffling onto the couch next to Patton, the serpentine trait spoke again with firm conviction. “They do care. They just don’t know yet. How could they? You’re not the only one you’re lying to.”

Patton gave a watery giggle. “Yet?”

“Yet. You need to tell them.”

“No.”

“Why not? They’re not psychic. They can’t know how you’re feeling unless you tell them.” 

“But what if I tell them and they still don’t care?” Patton shouted. Calming down, he added, “What if it’s too much for them? What if I’m not enough? What if... What if everything. No, Deceit.” He exhaled sadly. “The answer is no.”

Relaxing slightly, the fatherly side leaned against Deceit’s shoulder, laying his head against Deceit’s neck. The scaled trait rested his head on Patton’s. They stayed like that for a while. Deceit and Morality. Almost opposites, but they needed each other. 

“You could stay, you know.” 

Deceit tensed, shaking Patton off his shoulder. “What?”

The father figure figment grinned eagerly. “I said you could stay with us. Me, Roman, Logan, and Virgil. And you! We could be a family.”

“That’s not a good idea-“

“Yeah it is, kiddo! You don’t need to worry about the others, they’ll turn around. Look at Virgil!”

“I said. No.”

Patton shrugged smugly. Having proven his point, he curled back into Deceit. “Guess we’ve both got things we wanna hide,” he said wistfully. “I feel better now, if you wanna go.” 

Deceit glared at the parental side, but his heart wasn’t in it. “I can’t leave until you tell the truth. You know that, Patton.” 

“Then you do it too.”

“Fine.” The snake-like side answered. “You go first.”

Patton grimaced, but obliged. “The other sides love me and care about me. ...Good enough?”

Deceit nodded. Stalling for a second, he reciprocated. “The other sides love me and care about me.”

The two sides exchanged a last, lonely glance before Deceit sank out. Patton would miss him, but he would be back soon enough. The may have told the truth, but he knew that neither of them believed it... yet.

Yet.

**Author's Note:**

> was it any good?


End file.
